Almost
by Eqa Skylight
Summary: Selalu ada kata 'hampir' dibenak siapapun, termasuk dirinya yang tengah merasakan kebahagiaan sesaat ini. Apakah ini akan berakhir? Ataukah sebuah Awal? Ia hanya ingin merasakan sebuah kebahagiaan. Itu saja. Disertakan untuk Challenge 'Hampir'


Jemari lentik itu memberikan sentuhan lembut nan dingin pada pipi kanan sesosok yang memeluknya dengan erat. Seakan lengan-lengan kekar yang menyelimuti tubuh ringkihnya enggan membiarkan sang pemilik jemari lentik itu untuk meninggalkannya lagi.

Ia takut, sungguh takut untuk meninggalkannya.

Padahal, rantai-rantai darah yang membelenggu Jiwanya selama ini telah terlepas dari jiwanya. Padahal, seharusnya ikatannya dengan sang pemilik rantai darah itu telah tiada.

Bahkan tembok yang begitu nyata kekuasaannya, hancur tepat didepan mata juga tidak mampu membuatnya merasa bebas

Kenapa, masih saja tersisa seutas tali takdir yang menghalanginya untuk merasakan bebas?

 _Tolonglah, jangan biarkan airmata ini keluar dari tempatnya._ Batinnya meratap bisu

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Almost**

 **Hetalia © Himaruya Hidekaz**

 **Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan dalam kisah ini.**

 **Summary : Selalu ada kata 'hampir' dibenak siapapun, termasuk dirinya yang tengah merasakan kebahagiaan sesaat ini. Apakah ini akan berakhir? Ataukah sebuah Awal? Ia hanya ingin merasakan sebuah kebahagiaan. Itu saja.**

 **Disertakan untuk Challenge 'Hampir'**

 **Pair : mungkin slight RusPruss… entahlah, mungkin hanya brotherhood?**

 **WARNING!**

 **GAJE, OOC, BAHASA ALIEN YANG MAMPU MEMBUAT KEPALA KONSLET, IRITASI MATA SERTA BUTA MENDADAK!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

— **selalu ada kata 'hampir' dalam sebuah pencapaian**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

— **selalu ada kata 'Hampir' dalam sebuah kegiatan**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

— **dan selalu ada kata 'hampir', untuk segala penyesalan yang ada**

 **.**

 **.**

Biarkanlah ia menikmati kebahagiaan sesaat ini

"Kau tahu, West? Aku ini jauh lebih awesome dari yang kau pikirkan."

Ah, dusta baru telah terucap lagi dari bibirnya. Bukanlah hatinya tidak ingin mengatakan hal sebenarnya, Prussia hanyalah tidak ingin berucap jujur dalam keadaannya saat ini. Ia tidaklah ingin melihat sang adik kembali menumpahkan lebih banyak darah sia-sia demi dirinya.

Katakanlah ia bodoh, idiot, naïf atau apapun yang dapat menggambarkan dirinya saat ini.

Lihatlah seragam kebangsaannya yang tampak kebesaran pada tubuhnya, tubuh kurus nan ringkih penuh luka parah, serta mata bagian kanan yang masih terlihat darah segar mengalir walaupun sudah ditutup perban cukup banyak.

Apakah ini sudah menampakkan betapa buruknya keadaannya saat ini?

Ia tahu bila sang biru malam kebanggaannya telah menunjukkan kepudaran.

 _Aku akan baik-baik saja, lagipula inilah yang selama ini rakyatku cita-citakan._

Bodohnya ia yang dengan santainya memikirkan hal naïf tersebut disaat sesosok dihadapannya tengah mengeratkan pelukannya. Sesosok yang sudah ia besarkan dengan caranya sendiri, Sesosok yang tidak sekalipun ia dapat bayangkan untuk dapat memeluk tubuhnya yang kini sudah tidak mampu berdiri lagi.

Mereka terdiam bisu seakan tertelan oleh cahaya sesaat. Tubuhnya merasakan getaran kecil dari tubuh sang adik yang tengah menahan hasrat haru.

Ia tahu, adiknya terlalu naïf untuk mempercayai perkataannya. Prussia sangat tahu, bila ia tidaklah baik-baik saja. Tiga puluh tahun bukanlah waktu yang singkat untuk dapat meraih kebahagiaan seperti ini.

"aku tidak pernah mengajarimu untuk meneteskan air mata, West. Itu sangat unawesome"

Dibalik senyumnya, Prussia tetap sadar bila ia sudah hancur perkeping-keping.

Apakah sesulit ini untuk merasakan bebas? Sesulit inikah untuknya dapat bisa mengepakkan sayap kebebasan dari kekang sang penguasa dunia dingin itu?

"Ayo kita pulang, Bruder." Ucap sang adik sembari menatap Prussia dengan tatapan lega.

" _ **Selama kau masih bernafas, kau tidak akan bisa melarikan diri."**_

" _ **Kau adalah bagian dari Russia dan itu artinya kau adalah milikku, da."**_

" _ **kau mencoba bebaspun, hanya berujung kematian"**_

"—Bruder?"

Hancur sudah jiwanya, reduplah sudah dunianya, lenyaplah sudah hasrat hidupnya.

Tiada harapan lagi baginya untuk hidup seperti saat ia Berjaya.

Prussia sadar bila ia terlalu lemah, ringkih dan tidak memiliki eksitensi kekuatan didunia ini.

 _Ivan, inikah akhir untukku? Hukuman yang diberikan padaku setelah sekian lama usaha yang kuhadapi untuk merasakan kebebasan?_

Bahkan sekalipun usaha Prussia mencoba untuk bebas, hatinya telah melunak kepada sang penguasa dingin disana. Walaupun ia yakin harganya sudah tidak dinilai lagi oleh sang pujaan hati.

Ia sudah tidak berguna lagi

Bayang-bayang iris violet bertemu dengan iris merah darah tidak dapat tergantikan oleh iris biru langit sang adik

Dinginnya salju terus dirasakan jiwa raganya

Ia sudah sepenuhnya dikendalikan baik jiwa dan raga oleh sang penguasa dingin itu.

"Tidak, West. Aku sudah bukanlah siapa-siapa lagi"

Satu-persatu helaian bulu putih nan suci sayap putihnya gugur. Tidak meninggalkan sedikitpun jejak keberadaannya. Mengabaikan seutas tali takdir yang semakin mengikat tubuhnya untuk menjauhkan dirinya dari kebebasan ataupun kebahagiaan.

"aku sudah tidak bisa disebut Prussia, Jerman Timur, atau apapun lagi" Ucap Prussia dengan senyum dipaksakan, "aku benar-benar sudah tidak memiliki nilai sedikitpun didunia ini"

"Aku sungguh tidak Awesome sekali."

Buanglah rasa arogan yang menutupi relung jiwa sebenarnya. Hancurkan harga diri sia-sia itu untuk mengeluarkan keinginan sesaatnya.

Ia sudah muak untuk terus memasang topeng palsunya.

"—Bruder, ada apa denganmu?" Tanya sang adik –Germany- dengan tatapan bingung, khawatir, entahlah. Prussia tidak peduli ataupun sekedar memperpanjang masalah. "Apa yang telah Russia perbuat padamu?"

Prussia hanya menggelengkan kepala, dan menenggelamkan kepalanya kedada bidang Germany yang terbungkus seragam militer Jerman barat itu. Menyesap tiap-tiap bau dari tubuh sang adik, membiarkan tubuhnya digendong pergi oleh sang adik kemanapun sang adik membawa. Mengabaikan pandangan kasihan dari pemuda Amerika dan Inggris yang menatap mereka dari balik jendela mobil hitam

Germany tidak sadar, bila Prussia tengah menahan rasa sakit didada dan dikepalanya. Bahkan ketika memasuki mobil hitam itu, Prussia sebisa mungkin menutup raut kesakitannya di dada bidang sang adik

Jantungnya Konigsberg, kini sudah menjadi wilayah Russia. Tiada lagi alasan untuk menolak kenyataan pahit ini.

"Prussia? Kau tak apa? apa perlu kami antarkan kerumah sakit?" Tanya England dengan nada khawatir. Bagaimana tidak, selama perjalanan, ia mendapati Prussia mencoba menutupi rasa sakit didada dengan mencengkram bajunya

—dan sebuah gelengan kecil tanda penolakan, sukses membuat Germany semakin khawatir

"Amerika, kita kerumah sakit **sekarang** juga" Ucap Germany dengan penekanan

Kedua matanya sudah cukup lelah, ia sudah tidak mampu lagi untuk berpikir jernih. Ia takut bila raganya akan dikendalikan olehnya walaupun jiwanya sudah lenyap. Ia takut, bila suatu hari nanti ia harus melawan sang adik diluar kehendaknya

"West, aku lelah" suara semakin mengecil, tidak sejelas menit –menit sebelumnya "aku ingin tidur, West"

Ia sudah tidak mampu mendengar suara dunia,bibir pucatnya sudah tidak mengucapkan sepatah kata, bahkan penglihatannya telah tertutup oleh kegelapan

"BRUDER!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dan kedua bola mata merah itu tidak lagi menunjukkan sinar kehidupannya lagi.

.

.

.

.

 **END**


End file.
